1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle/plug assembly and more particularly pertains to coupling authorized electrical devices to particular sources of electrical potential while prohibiting the coupling of unauthorized electrical devices to the particular sources of electrical potential, the coupling and the prohibiting being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of receptacle/plug assemblies of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, receptacle/plug assemblies of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of conducting electrical energy are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe receptacle/plug assembly that allows coupling authorized electrical devices to particular sources of electrical potential while prohibiting the coupling of unauthorized electrical devices to the particular sources of electrical potential, the coupling and the prohibiting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the receptacle/plug assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling authorized electrical devices to particular sources of electrical potential while prohibiting the coupling of unauthorized electrical devices to the particular sources of electrical potential, the coupling and the prohibiting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved receptacle/plug assembly which can be used for coupling authorized electrical devices to particular sources of electrical potential while prohibiting the coupling of unauthorized electrical devices to the particular sources of electrical potential, the coupling and the prohibiting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.